Printing presses require the ink to be filtered before entering the printing operations. Typically, an ink filter vessel is positioned somewhere in each ink line to filter each ink used in the printing process. These ink filter vessels are typically cylindrically shaped or torpedo shaped (see FIG. 1 of the prior art). This cylindrical or torpedo shape requires the ink filter vessel to have a height of at least 18 inches in order to provide adequate filtering surface area. This height requires a large volume of ink to be pumped into the vessel. In addition, printing presses are very complex and intricate machines with very little open space. As such, mounting these tall or long filtering vessels is rather difficult and sometimes impossible. As such, there is a need for a ink filter vessel for a printing press, like a rotogravure printing press, a flexographic printing press, or other printing presses, with a smaller profile that can be more easily installed in a printing press.
Furthermore, these torpedo-shaped ink filter vessels have lids that are attached on opposite sides by tightening a nut to the lid on both sides. This is very difficult and time consuming. As such, there is a need for an ink filter vessel for a printing press that includes a lid that is easily and quickly attached to the ink filter vessel.
The instant invention is designed to provide an ink filter vessel for a printing press that addresses all the problems mentioned above.